


What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

by ragingrainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Blindness, Ficlet, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They took his eyes.</i> Let’s see how far you can run without your eyes, aye?<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://justficspiration.tumblr.com/post/38862284492/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp).

He had seen the opportunity so he ran. He only had seconds to regret leaving Harry behind. He convinced himself that he could somehow save Harry, once he had secured his own freedom. 

He moved only by the cover of nightfall. Runaway slaves could always be returned in exchange for hefty rewards, so it was best to remain unseen. He spent his days hidden away, formulating plans for how exactly he could help Harry.

By the time he was nearing the border, he had a couple of pretty good plans. He felt confident that one of them could actually work. 

But hunger made him a little careless, and the inhabitants of the border towns had lots of experience identifying runaways.

He wept for his lost freedom as they transported him back, but the thought of seeing Harry again made confinement bearable. 

 

They took his eyes. _Let’s see how far you can run without your eyes, aye?_

The agony was too great for him to spare any thoughts to what it meant for his value, to worry about his future in the household. 

Harry cried. _Oh Christ, Louis, **Louis.**_

It was the only thing Louis was aware of for the next few days, Harry’s pain melting into his own. He thought he was surely going to die. This time his one regret would be leaving Harry behind.

He didn’t die. He would maybe have preferred it if he did. 

Loneliness was more encroaching without sight, but the moments Harry stole away to sit with him were worse still. He knew Harry was hurting, even if he couldn’t see, and knowing he was the cause was the worst kind of punishment. 

_Why did you do it?_

Louis wishes Harry would at least be angry with him, he would take anything over the misery in Harry’s voice. 

_To save us._

 

He should have realised he would be sold now, everyone knew that a maimed slave was fit for nowhere but a brothel. 

He should have known. He should have been prepared for this. 

He could never be prepared for this.

Harry takes him out into the garden the night before his new owner comes for him. He says he has nowhere to be that night, but Louis knows he is lying. He selfishly tries not to think about the welts that will line Harry’s back the next day. 

Harry doesn't cry. Louis told him he loves Harry’s dimples, so he tries to smile instead. 

Louis helps him by sharing funny memories of their years together, the things he wants to bring with him like secret treasures. 

Louis’ fingers only leave Harry’s face briefly, and only to slide into his curls as they kiss, to caress his arms and his chests as they talk. He can still picture Harry through the darkness and he hopes he can store that away; the most treasured memory of all. 

Once the sun rises Harry guides him back inside; there’s no use in hiding, they’ll only make things worse. 

Harry pulls him close before he leaves, warm lips brushing his ear. 

_Hold on. I’ll find you. I promise._

Louis clutches to that promise like a lifeline.


End file.
